Snake Bite Continuation
by Two Monkeys
Summary: Sai comes back to his house wet and feverish, he hears his shower and what does he find? Sasuke waitiing for him in his shower! What will Sasuke do? and will poor Sai be alright? This is yaoi..hard and soft
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snake Bite Chapter 21

Rated: M

A/N: This story was originally done by Black Otaku Writer so if you haven't read the first 20 chapters I suggest you go read them immediately, so I'll be continuing where he/she left off hope you like it. If you don't well that's fine because I'm doing this for my own needs. I know your thinking this is plagiarism but he/she did say anyone could do it over. Anyways blah blah blah I talk too much for a boy now on with the story.

Sai and Tamaki walked through the village looking for a bar, it seemed like ages before they found a place called, "Uke Seme."

"Umm, yeah I'm not going in there." Sai said. Tamaki then gave a blank expression, and she grabbed his hand pulling him inside, "uhh, yeah you are; besides this is a perfect place to find a fake boyfriend and more importantly... get beer." She said while smirking.

"This girl's trying to kill me." Sai thought.

Sai felt his body shiver as he stepped in. "The place reeks of testosterone not to mention it's almost pitch black in here," he said to Tamaki, who was about to agree with him until she saw the bar counter. They ordered two beers, and started to investigate the room.

"See any boys better than Sasuke?" Tamaki asked in amusement. Sai thought about what she said and got a little depressed, I love Sasuke I really do but it's just so hard being in a relationship with a guy that acts like such an asshole I just wish he was a little more sensitive and a lot less stubborn, that would have saved my ass a couple times.

"Sai?" he heard Tamaki call his name. She was in tears and not surprisingly enough so was the bartender and everyone who was sitting at the counter. "If you feel that way about Sasuke then why don't you tell him? And don't worry these people have no idea who Sasuke is..." Tamaki assured him.

At first Sai didn't want to answer until he felt the burning curse mark, that's when he got angry,"I want to tell him something alright, but it's sure as hell not that. Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do and how to feel? While he just waltzes in and out of my house like I'm nothing, I may be masochist but I'm one of one of a kind and if he wants to play then bring it on Sasuke." The crowd was in shock not by Sai speech but about the fact that Sasuke was on the ceiling applauding.

"HOLY CRAB hahaha things just got interesting, hey bartender gimme five more rounds," Tamaki said while laughing frantically.

"Oh shit, I'm dead," Sai thought.

A/N: Ok I liked that, it made me feel good yeah. What will happen next? Please leave your suggestion because my creativity balloon has popped. WHAT ARE THOSE? xD


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Snake Bite

Rated: M

 **A/N: So before I forget I want to thank Dakuraion for helping me with my stories, and also Merry Christmas to all of you, I'm a little confused so I don't know how this story is going to end up. So keep your fingers crossed. And I know the last chapter was too short, but I am beginner, so give me a break.**

Sasuke continued his applauding while everyone watched, and waited for what he was going to do next. Except Sai, who was just standing in disbelief and fear, that he is going to feel the wrath of his angry Seme. Sasuke stopped clapping.

"…" Complete Silence.

"Sasuke?" Sai managed to say.

With a swift movement and the feeling of icy wind, Sasuke was standing right behind Sai. He was going to scream but was only silenced by a kiss that was so soft and so longing, he closed his eyes and blushed as Sasuke passionately kissed him until they were both on the floor in nothing but their underwear; the crowd started taking pictures.

Then Sai broke the kiss looking incredulously, "What are you all doing? Stop! Stop! Stop!" He screamed. Until he he woke up sweating and panting in the bar.

He looked around the room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary except Tamaki was now gone and so was half of the people that were in it. "Where's Tamaki? Where is everyone?" Sai questioned. "They left it's almost closing time, you should get out of here too I wanna lock up." The bartender replied.

"Ok, I'll leave now" Sai said.

He made his way outside the bar to find that it was night, and the streets were basically empty with only the light posts to keep him company. He was kinda tipsy so he had to be careful, the streets were so quiet and peaceful with the moon shinning so perfectly, he started to get light headed , and he passed out.

"Hey? Hey buddy? You Ok?" A stranger said to Sai as he slowly woke up. "We need to get you home, where do you live?" the man asked.

Sai indicated the direction of his house but the man said that was too far. So he carried him bridal style to his own house, where he placed Sai on his bed and left him there to sleep until morning.

Couple Hours Later…

The Sun was shining through the windows, the birds were chirping like crazy and those damn dogs were barking.

Sai slowly opened his eyes and he felt relaxed and energized the only problem was this was not his bedroom. He looked around, got up, and as sure as it was day this was not his house. He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and he made a run for the window but tripped on thin air and fell with a loud noise. "Please Sasuke don't kill me." Sai begged. "Umm… actually my name is Aka, and I would never hurt an innocent human being who I just saved..."

Sai opened his eyes and took a look and indeed it was not Sasuke, Sai felt kinda depressed that it wasn't him.

Sai got a bit defensive and said, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Calm down man, I'm not gonna hurt you. Im Aka Kasai and the reason why you're here is because you passed out last night and I brought you here, because your house was too far."

" Oh… thank you that was really kind... Oh yea, by the way I'm Sai, its nice to meet you and im sorry about that."

"Its cool man, don't worry about it, Come on down and get some breakfast, but wash up first you look like someone beat the crap outta you, hahaha."

10 Minutes Later…

Sai came downstairs. "Thanks again for your help"

"Yeah no problem, grab a seat and enjoy!" Aka replied.

While they sat there eating there breakfast, Aka spoke and asked Sai a question, "So who is this Sasuke guy you were talking about?" Sai started choking.

A/N: This writing stuff takes a lot of work ya know? I swear I don't know how people do it. Anyway what did you think? Aka Kasai is an OC but just a minor one. Will he be Sai`s fake boyfriend? Where is Tamaki? Why am I asking you all these questions xDDD. See ya next time. Yoshiii


End file.
